12 For 12: The Playlist Chronicles
by SaintOfAngst
Summary: A humorous Halloween evening spent with 12 HiMEs and their iPods. What's on YOUR playlist?


this is just a little fun story i wrote as a halloween treat for the readers...it was a welcome break from the story i am currently working on...what can i say...the saint of angst needed to laugh...lol...anyway...the songs i chose were chosen strictly for the humor of the titles...the actual words or meanings of the songs have no bearing on why i selected them for this story...language and a bit of crewd humor can be found below...i hope you find this as fun to read as it was for me to write...do enjoy...catch ya on the flip...

* * *

><p><strong>12 for 12: THE PLAYLIST CHRONICLES<strong>

The girls from Mai HiME have decided to share a peek into their personal iPods with you as a special Halloween treat this year. Each list will be prefaced with a few words by the respective HiME herself. I do hope you enjoy this fanciful glimpse into the musical tastes of your personal favorite. -cringes- Besides, do you guys know how...difficult it was for me to get these chicks to consent to this little project in the first place? Some of these girls can be...a bit...antisocial at times!

**Natsuki**: HEY! I know you aren't insinuating ME, right?

**Nao: **Well...you HAVE been known to be a bit...prickly about certain things. Honestly though! I just don't understand your appeal in the broader aspect of things? Brooding, emotional cripple who can't decide if she's in love with her best friend or her motorcycle...Boo Hoo. Makes me wanna PUKE!

**Shizuru:** I think it might be a wise decision on your part Miss Yuuki, if we just let our narrator continue with the introductions and leave our personal animosities towards one another to the imaginations of the writers. Yes?

**Sister Yukariko: ** Yes! Please girls. Listen to Miss Fujino. This is supposed to be fun. This is not the place for airing out our, Lord forgive me, dirty laundry. So please, allow me the honor of being the first of us to share our own personal playlist. And stop frowning Nao. Even sisters have soul. -laughing- That was a good one. Sisters have soul. A-ha-ha-ha! Get it?

**Mikoto:** Hmmm? I don't get it. Mai?

**Mai**: Never mind Mikoto. We'll talk about it later. Sister, go ahead. Show us the...FUNKY side of that habit.

**Sister Yukariko:** Oh my! Well, as you say Miss Tokiha. Here is a small sample of some of the music I listen to while...dusting the pews in the cathedral. A woman of the church can't survive on hymns alone.

**Sister Yukariko Sanada**:

1. Personal Jesus...Depeche Mode  
>2. Sister Christian...Night Ranger<br>3. Highway To Hell...AC-DC  
>4. Liquid Jesus...Lenny Kravitz<br>5. Angel Of The Morning...Juice Newton  
>6. Crucify...Tori Amos<br>7. Like A Virgin...Madonna  
>8. Who Will Save Your Soul...Jewel<br>9. I Am The Resurrection...The Stone Roses  
>10. Rapture...Blondie<br>11. Hard On For Jesus...The Dandy Warhols  
>12. Church Of The Poison Mind...Culture Club<p>

**Sister Yukariko:** OH MY HEAVENS! I never put song three OR song eleven on my playlist! Who..? -turns to glare at the assembled girls lounging about the room- Which of you miscreants put those VILE songs on my playlist?

-sounds of mixed laughter and a rude snort-

**Akane:** Sister, if I were to hazard a guess, I'd have to say...

**Yukino:** I KNOW who did it. I saw said culprit uploading something earlier and just assumed it was for her own iPod. I had no clue her real purpose though Sister. Honestly.

**Shizuru:** Of course. Leave it to the 'peeping tom' amongst us to have SEEN it all.

**Natsuki:** Shizuru. Don't be rude. Remember, we're here to have...fun. -flashes a toothy grin-

**Shizuru:** -slight bow of head- Do forgive my unsolicited attack upon you Miss Kikukawa. And please, enlighten us as to just what you observed. -whispering beneath breath- _Four-eyed little voyeur!_

**Yukino:** Well, I saw Nao...

**Nao:** -sighing heavily- Fine! I did it. I admit to being the culprit. But you gotta admit, those two songs on Sister's list were hella funny? -laughing- Right?

-sounds of quiet chuckling and a softly voiced _'hella funny_'-

**Sister Yukariko:** May the Lord forgive you of your transgressions against a woman of the cloth, Nao Yuuki. I would never even THINK about listening to a song entitled 'Ha-hard on For Jesus.' Father forgive me!

**Mai:** It's no big deal, Sister. It was all in fun. Now. Shall we move on to MY list? Cuz you guys KNOW how much I love karaoke, so this was difficult for me to come up with just twelve songs which I think show how much I love to...pffft...let me just share my list with you and stop gabbing away like a big mouthed freak.

**Akira:** Is that even possible?

**Mai:** AKIRA? -a look of hurt flashing in blue eyes-

**Akira:** What? Did I say that out loud? -uncomfortable laughter- Oh come on Mai. You know I was teasing. You're Takumi's big sister. Why would I ever say anything on purpose to hurt you. -mutters under breath- _Even though you DO baby your brother too much in MY opinion. Not to mention the fact that you tend to show an inappropriate amount of sisterly concern for things in his PERSONAL life as well._

**Fumi:** Miss Tokiha? Your list? I think we're getting a bit off subject here and I DO have other plans for the evening. It is Halloween after all.

**Nao:** What are you dressing up as tonight Fumi? A MAID? How original.

**Mai:** -shooting Akira a frown before returning to her congenial self- Right you are Fumi. Erm...ya know, sometimes I forget that YOU were even considered one of us. I mean, all you did was stand around in your maid outfit, with a haircut reminiscent of Strawberry Shortcake's mother, without ever really being a part of the...

**Fumi:** Weren't you JUST apologizing for being a 'big mouthed freak?' Shouldn't you...stop talking now and get on with your introduction, Miss TO-KI-HA?

**Mai:** EEEK! Of course. Forgive me again. Anyway, I now present Mai Tokiha's playlist. As you all might have guessed by now...most of the songs I've chosen are about my FAVORITE thing to do. COOK!

**Mai Tokiha: **

1. Birthday Cake...Cibo Matto  
>2. Soul Kitchen...The Doors<br>3. American Pie...Don Mclean  
>4. Mad Flava...Fat Boy Slim<br>5. Too Much Pork For Just One Fork...Southern Culture on the Skids  
>6. Sugar Free Jazz...Soul Coughing<br>7. Sex In A Pan...Bela Fleck and the Flecktones  
>8. Quiche Lorraine...The B52s<br>9. Baby's Got Sauce...G. Love and Special Sauce  
>10. I Like Big Tits...Joe Walsh<br>11. Food And Creative Love...Rusted Root  
>12. Goody Two Shoes...Adam Ant<p>

**Mai:** Oh my god! Why..who? Number ten...who...?

**Midori:** What's the matter, Mai? Cat got your tongue? -sounds of merry laughter-

**Mai:** Midori? You...you put that song on my playlist?

**Midori:** Don't look at me! I just thought it was amusing. The look on your face...priceless.

**Natsuki:** Oh come ON Mai. You KNOW who put that song on there!

**Mai:** Tate?

-louder laughter from the amassed girls followed by a tentative-

**Mikoto:** Ummm...why would Yuuichi put that song on your playlist Mai? He doesn't sleep with you too, does he?

**Sister Yukariko:** Lord protect the innocent!

**Nao:** HAHAHA...really, Mikoto? Girl, you and I need to have a SERIOUS chat after this is all finished.

**Mai:** Grrrr! You leave her alone Nao! Mikoto is just...well...she's just not ready for 'The Talk' yet. Besides, that's MY job to decide when to tell her anyway, so just...keep it zipped!

**Nao: **Sheesh! Fine by me. But first...I think you'd better find out who REALLY put that song on your list.

**Mai:** What...who do you mean?

**Mikoto:** I did Mai. I put that song on your playlist cuz I really DO love your big melons! They're so comfy to sleep on. Mmmmm...Mai's melons! Besides, there wasn't a song with the title 'I Like Big Melons.'

**Mai:** MIKOTO! Jeez! That's supposed to be our little secret.

**Shiho:** -contemptuous snort- Yeah right...MAI! Cuz everyone here is as oblivious as you THINK we are. DUH! Like any of us care about you and your 'friend's' sleeping habits. And besides...why would Yuuichi put a song like that on your playlist? He's not a PERV like you and Mikoto!

**Natsuki:** Can it octopus head! Liking big...melons...doesn't make ANYONE a perv! Mikoto OR Tate.

**Shizuru: **Ara, then is Natsuki finally confessing to have a predilection towards MY...

**Natsuki:** GAH! Shizuru! That's NOT what I meant. I only meant that Mikoto...I mean...there's nothing wrong with liking...

**Shizuru: ** Awww, I cannot help but find you at your most adorable when you blush like that Natsuki. Especially when I know the blush was caused by thinking about my...

**Natsuki**: NEXT! So come on somebody! Who wants to go next?

**Shizuru:** Is that an invitation? -sounds of rustling fabric- I'll show you mine...if you show me yours. -amused giggle-

**Natsuki: **-sounds of a brief struggle- Shizuru!

**Mai:** I think Shiho wants to volunteer to be next! Because surely HER list is not marred by any type of...perversion whatsoever.

**Akira: ** -sound of a rude snort- Yeah, right!

**Shiho: ** Fine Mai Tokiha. And shut up Sgt. Frog! No one asked you to...HOP in with your unwanted opinion. -sound of throat being cleared- Hello. My name is Shiho. And I am probably the LEAST understood of the HiMEs. You probably don't even know the history concerning my child.

**Mai:** We don't even know WHAT your child was, let alone its history!

-several noises of affirmation and one _'Right On!'_ followed by snickering-

**Shiho: ** Rude much Mai? My child, Yatagarasu, is...was...a crow and when I played my flute, I could...

**Akira: ** Pffft! You could what? Charm those octopus tentacles in your hair and make them dance? Ya know...i haven't forgotten that it was YOU who killed Gennai and caused Takumi to...

**Fumi:** Girls PLEASE! We're here for something OTHER than an angst filled reunion. Let's just dust our hands of the past and put a shine on our promising futures, shall we?

**Nao: ** What's with the creepy Maid-isms, Fumi?

**Natsuki:** Hahaha!

**Yukino:** Everyone just SHUT UP!

-the sounds of bodies moving about as if eleven girls all turned their heads at once -

**Yukino:** Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. No...yes I DID mean to shout. Haruka was right. Sometimes you girls act like...idiots. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to see what's on Shiho's list. -sighs- And then I guess I'll volunteer to be next so we can maybe avoid any more outbursts.

**Shiho:** Thank you Yukino. Now, as I was saying, here is a playlist of songs that are currently on my iPod.

**Shiho Munakata: **

1. Hey Big Brother...Rare Earth  
>2. Judas My Brother...Bad Company<br>3. Brother...Pearl Jam  
>4. I Want To Hold Your Hand...The Beatles<br>5. Hey Jealousy...Gin Blossoms  
>6. Is You Is Or Is You Aint My Baby...Dinah Washington Remix By Rae &amp; Christian<br>7. Somebody's Getting On My Nerves...Salt n' Pepa  
>8. Back Off Bitch...Guns and Roses<br>9. Jealousy...Natalie Merchant  
>10. You've Been Flirting Again...Bjork<br>11. I Want To Kill My Brother...Flaming Lips  
>12. My Man's Gone Now...Nina Simone<p>

**Shiho:** And Mai...number eight is dedicated to YOU. NYAH! -sound of contrite laughter-

**Mai:** And Shiho...numbers five, seven and nine...are dedicated to YOU! Gotcha! And right back at'cha with the NYAH!

-sound of hands slapping together in a high five-

**Akane: ** Good ones Mai!

**Shiho:** Aaah! Mai Tokiha! You little b...

**Sister Yukariko:** Language please, Shiho.

**Shiho:** Whatever! You may have bewitched Brother with your big chest and bento box for now Mai. But one day, I'm gonna get him back!

**Mikoto:** Mmmm...Mai's bento.

**Midori:** Oh no! Quick! Yukino, share your list before Mikoto starts drooling all over us.

**Yukino:** Uhh, yes. Right, Miss Sugiura. My list. Okay. Here goes. Hello my name is Yukino Kikukawa and the songs on my playlist pretty much sum up the life of a high school nerd. I consider myself a geek, as I'm sure all of you do, for many reasons. One, because I never miss an episode of Glee. And I...

**Nao:** Hahaha! Nerd alert!

**Yukino:** And I'm also a geek because I belong to a Dungeons and Dragons Role Playing Game club. I have a Gold Card at the school library...but...if truth be told...they know me so well there that I hardly ever get carded anymore.

**Nao: ** Holy shit Yukino! How lame is that? -muted laughter-

**Yukino:** Finally, I know I'm a geek because I've enrolled in several assertiveness training seminars, but, I haven't found the nerve to actually show up for any of the meetings. I just hang around in the hall until the meeting is over and then...go back to the dorm.

**Nao:** Wow! Talk about a LOSER!

-the sound of a door being thrown open and heavy footsteps approaching-

**Haruka:** Hold on a minute there people! Yukino may be a bit nerdy, but NO ONE gets away with calling my best friend a LOSER!

**Yukino:** Haruka? How did you find out about...

**Haruka: ** It doesn't really matter now, does it Yukino? What's important is that I'm here to make sure you are treated with the respect the best friend of Haruka Suzushiro deserves. Now shut UP everyone and let her finish!

**Yukino:** Th-thank you Haruka. I was just about to present my list.

**Haruka:** Then stop being such a 'paisley' and just DO IT already!

**Yukino:** I think you mean PANSY, Haruka, and NOT PAISLEY.

**Haruka:** Arrrrgh! Whatever! Stop wasting time correcting ME and get on with the presentation of your list. It IS the reason I'm here supporting you after all. -mumbles under breath- _Has nothing to do with the fact that I was overlooked for these so called Playlist Chronicles in the first place. Noooo, nothing to do with being pissed off about that at ALL!_

**Yukino: ** Okay. Yes. I will. Well, here is my playlist. You probably aren't familiar with many of these songs, but they were all hand-picked by me. Number twelve was chosen specially for you, Haruka.

**Haruka: ** Of course it was Yukino! Best friends for life!

**Yukino Kikukawa: **

1. Telephone...Lady GaGa  
>2. I'll Be A Geek After Nobody Thinks It's Chic...Marian Call<br>3. Girl's Who Wear Glasses...World Class Thugs  
>4. Informer...Snow<br>5. Talk Nerdy To Me...Possible Oscars  
>6. I'll Be Watching You...The Police<br>7. Too Shy...Kajagoogoo  
>8. Somebody's Watching Me...Rockwell<br>9. Geek Like Me...The Wonderstrucks  
>10. Peeping Tom...Placebo<br>11. Nerd Girl...Mc Cris  
>12. You're My Best Friend...Queen<p>

**Yukino:** Ummm...

**Shizuru:** Oh my. You're probably wondering how number ten got onto your playlist. Am I correct in that assumption Miss Kikukawa? I wouldn't worry TOO much about that. Because I have no problem in confessing to being the one to sneak that little song onto your iPod. However, I don't think we need to go into very great detail about why that song was added to your list, do we? Hmmmmm?

**Natsuki:** Oh shit! We might need to take a break at this point. -sounds of chairs scraping across the floor and feet walking quickly away as the area is cleared-

**Yukino:** Miss Fujino...

**Shizuru:** You have something you'd like to add, Miss Kikukawa?

**Natsuki**: Shizuru! Let's not do this here, okay?

**Shizuru:** Why whatever do you mean Natsuki? Let's not do what, exactly?

**Haruka:** You KNOW what she means, Fujino! The only thing I have to add to what Kuga said is, if you bring it, Imma hafta roll up my sleeves and bring it right back at you.

**Sister Yukariko:** Easy girls. Please! This is supposed to be a Halloween TREAT for the readers. Not a brawl.

**Mai:** Yes. C'mon you guys. Let's all just do the whole sweeping the past away and cleaning up the...something or other. Grrrr. You know. What Fumi said earlier.

**Fumi:** -giggles-

**Haruka:** What do you say Fujino? Wanna sweep the past under the rug for the time being, or am I gonna hafta clean the floor with what's left of your...

**Natsuki:** HEY! I'm all for letting bygones be bygones, but if you don't stop with the smart ass mouthing off to Shizuru, Suzushiro, I'M the one that's gonna do the cleaning up around here! And I'm gonna start by knocking the dust off of my boots by kicking your ass! Now everyone stop standing around with your mouths hanging open like a bunch of IDIOTS and sit the HELL back down.

-the sound of feet and chairs moving back across the floor; as well as a few sighs of relief thrown into the air-

**Midori:** Right you are Natsuki! This is a show of camaraderie and solidarity amongst women. We're here in SPITE of our petty squabbles with one another in an effort to...

**Mai:** Oh put a sock in the grandiose, feminist rhetoric, Midori! Besides, I don't think Shizuru had any intention of starting anything with Yukino. Am I right, Shizuru?

**Shizuru:** Quite right indeed, Miss Tokiha. I was merely...teasing a fellow HiME. A little, trick, if you will. Do accept my apologies Miss Kikukawa if I have in any way offended or...frightened you. All in the spirit of Halloween. Yes?

**Yukino:** Ummm...no. I mean yes. I mean...it's all in the past now, right? There's no reason I should be afraid or worried now. Right?

**Shizuru:** As you say Miss Kikukawa.

**Natsuki:** -mumbling under breath- _Jesus Shizuru. I can't take you anywhere, can I?_ -sound of forced laughter-

**Shizuru:** -whispering- _On the contrary my Natsuki. You can 'take me' anywhere or anytime you want. All you have to do is simply..._

**Natsuki:** Gah! I didn't mean it like... I only meant that it's hard to take you in public. SHIT! I meant OUT...it's hard to be out in public with you. No wait, not out like in OUT of the closet in public with you or... Dammit, never mind. We'll finish this discussion later Shizuru!

**Shizuru:** -soft chuckles- Whatever you say Natsuki. I shall look forward to it!

**Haruka: ** So, are we gonna finish the Playlist Chronicles or what? Because it just so happens that I brought along my OWN...

**Fumi:** Pardon the interruption but, as I stated earlier, I DO have other business to attend to, so if no one has any objections, I'd like to take the opportunity to share my playlist next.

**Akane:** No objections from me, Yumi.

-loud burst of laughter from everyone in the room-

**Akane:** What? What's so funny?

**Mikoto: ** Psssst. Akane. That maid's name is FUMI...not YUMI.

-more laughter and the sound of several of the girls shouting GOKIGENYOU to one another at the top of their lungs-

**Akane:** Sorry. Fumi.

**Fumi: ** No apologies necessary Miss Higurashi. My name is Fumi Himeno. I served as maid and guardian to Mashiro Kazahana. I realize that Shiho claimed she was the least understood HiME, but here is where I will have to beg to differ. I hold the position of least understood HiME.

**Akira:** -whispers under breath-_ Geez. I didn't even know Fumi WAS a HiME. I thought the kid in the wheelchair she was always pushing around was the HiME._

**Nao:** No dummy. The kid in the wheelchair was Fumi's child.

**Akira:** Her child? What the hell kinda child is some kid in a wheelchair supposed to be anyway?

**Midori:** You two! Pipe down back there. Fumi's about to share her playlist.

**Fumi:** Thank you Midori. And thanks to the narrator of this story as well. At least SHE knew me for the HiME I really am and invited me to share my playlist along with the rest of you.

**Saint Of Angst: ** -muttering under breath-_ The hell she says. I had to WIKI her ass just to make sure she was INDEED a HiME and not just what she appears to be...some lame ass maid. And Mashiro is her child? Now that's news to even me!_

**Nao:** Baka!

**Midori:** I said SHUT IT at the back!

**Fumi:** And now, without further ado, I present to you my very own playlist.

**Fumi Himeno:**

1. Dirty Laundry...Don Henley  
>2. Clean Up Woman...Betty Wright<br>3. House Work...Robert Palmer  
>4. Born To Do Dishes...The Queers<br>5. Laundromat Song...The Dead Milkmen  
>6. Lost In The Supermarket...Ben Folds Five<br>7. 9 To 5...Dolly Parton  
>8. Cleanup Time...John Lennon<br>9. 12 All We Are...Matt Nathanson  
>10. Chambermaid Swing...Parov Stelar<br>11. For A Maid...Millionaire  
>12. Serve The Servants...Nirvana<p>

**Midori: ** In case you're wondering Fumi, I added number nine to your playlist because it appears that out of ALL of us gathered here tonight, I was the only one who actually knew you for a true HiME.

**Fumi:** -giggles- Of course you knew me as a HiME Miss Sugiura. I unquestionably put you in your proper place the day you came to the Headmistress's Mansion making such a fuss. Who else but another HiME could have handed you such a decisively quick defeat.

**Mai:** I didn't know Fumi kicked your ass, Midori. -sounds of amused laughter-

**Midori:** Yeah, well...hahaha...that's beside the point. The point is... -long pause- Erm...i don't have a point. So I'll just share my playlist with you guys now instead. -sounds of two loud claps- I am Midori Sugiura, the self-proclaimed Leader of Justice here at Fuuka Academy...righting wrongs and forging ahead with boldness and determination to keep all of us HiMEs together on TEAM FRIENDSHIP.

**Haruka:** Oh for god's sake Midori! Just give us the playlist already!

**Yukino:** Umm...Haruka. You shouldn't even be here right now so you might wanna sit quietly until we're all finished.

**Shiho: ** Exactly! So keep it down loud mouth.

**Haruka:** Excuse me! Who you calling a 'loud mouth' you little brat?

**Midori:** -sound of hands waving quickly through the air- And in case you don't know what that is Haruka...that's my Shut Up move. Now, let me continue please. I, Midori Sugiura, would now like to present to you, MIDORI'S ULTIMATE PLAYLIST! Ta-da!

**Midori Sugiura:**

1. Tequila Sunrise...The Eagles  
>2. Raise Your Glass...Pink<br>3. Margaritaville...Jimmy Buffett  
>4. Teachers...Daft Punk<br>5. Six Pack...Black Flag  
>6. Don't Start Me On The Liquor...The Violent Femmes<br>7. Alcohol...Barenaked Ladies  
>8. Gin And Juice...Snoop Dogg<br>9. Kiss Me I'm Shitfaced...Dropkick Murphys  
>10. Hot For Teacher...Van Halen<br>11. T.G.I.F...Katy Perry  
>12. Colt 45...Afro Man<p>

**Midori:** HEY! Number nine was NOT on Midori's Ultimate Playlist! Number ten either! Who's been messing with my playlist?

**Sister Yukariko:** Well, number nine SHOULD be on your playlist, Miss Sugiura. God have mercy on your soul my child, but every time we go to a karaoke outing with Miss Tokiha and the others, you inadvertently become highly...intoxicated...and try to...to...kiss me! A sister in the Church of our Savior who is already MARRIED...to the LORD!

**Mai:** Maybe sister should check into the meaning of marriage before she makes that statement again. Last I heard she was sleeping with the art teacher Mr. Ishigami. Not very becoming of a married sister of the church.

**Mikoto:** Hmmm? Sister's married?

**Mai:** I'll explain it later Mikoto.

**Akane:** So much sexual innuendo going on amongst us. That's why I'm so very happy to have just one love in my life. Kazuya is the man of my dreams. He's all I think about. I wouldn't know how to live if I didn't have Kazuya's love to show me just...

**Natsuki:** Yeah, yeah. We get the picture already, sheesh!

**Shizuru: ** -soft chuckling- Which one of you girls will confess to adding the number ten song onto Midori's playlist. Someone with a secret crush, hmmm? My, my. It seems we have a lot of...closet dwelling HiMES among us. I had heard that you were into older men, Miss Sugiura.

**Midori:** What? I AM! I mean...

-sound of a door opening and booted heels walking across the floor-

**Yohko Sagisawa: ** Hold on one second Midori! I'm here to admit that I added number ten to your playlist. The reason I did it was because...I've had a crush on you since our college days.

**Midori:** Yohko! I...I never suspected... I mean...I thought you only saw me as your crazy best friend. I had no idea you actually...LIKED me in that way.

**Yohko:** How could I NOT like you Midori. You who befriended a serious minded girl such as I was when we first met. You were always dragging me around with you on your hair-brained adventures. I couldn't help but...fall in love with you. Even though I knew you never looked at me in that way. Always falling into and out of love with those old geezer professors. I still...never lost hope that one day...you'd come to accept and maybe even return...my feelings.

**Sister Yukariko:** Thank God! Someone she can try to kiss besides ME when she gets hammered. You DO work in mysterious ways Lord. Amen and praise your name.

**Midori:** Yohko...

-sound of feet approaching from the door followed by the soft, wet sounds of a kiss-

-a round of rowdy catcalls and whoops fills the air-

**Natsuki:** Oh come on! Gimmie a break!

**Shizuru:** -laughing- Why such a sour face, Natsuki? A person in love can't deny those type of feelings forever. One day, somehow...the truth will be revealed. Don't you agree, my Natsuki?

**Akane:** Well I for one, think it's romantic! -sounds of a lovesick sigh- I know I wouldn't be able to keep my feelings for Kazuya buried inside me without one day eventually...exploding. Good for you, Yohko! That's all I have to say.

**Mai:** Akane, since we're on the subject of love and stuff, why not go ahead with your playlist. I somehow get the feeling it would be appropriate at this particular juncture.

**Akane:** Of course! I'd be delighted to share my songs now. And right you are Mai. All of my songs are about the love I have for my baby...Kazuya. He is the wind beneath my wings, the eternal flame of my heart, the reason I...

**Natsuki:** Oh for shit's sake already Akane, just show us the stupid love songs.

**Akane**: Right! Well, here are my songs on a playlist entitled "I Love U Kazuya".

**Akane Higurashi:**

1. Real Love...Regina Spektor  
>2. I Was Made For You...She &amp; Him<br>3. Love Me Like The World Was Ending...Ben Leo  
>4. Take My Breath Away...Berlin<br>5. If That's Your Boyfriend (He Wasn't Last Night)...Ne'shell Ndegeocello  
>6. You And I...Wilco<br>7. No One's Gonna Love You Like I Do...Band of Horses  
>8. All I Need...Radio Head<br>9. I Love How You Love Me...Neutral Milk Hotel  
>10. When You Love Somebody...Fruit Bats<br>11. Young Dumb And In Love...Mat Kearney  
>12. The Luckiest...Ben Folds<p>

**Akane:** Oh! Someone's ruined my playlist with songs five and eleven. Who...who did this? And what do you mean by putting number five on my list? This is just a prank, right? A trick on me. You aren't insinuating that...that Kazuya...CHEATED on me, are you? Well...ARE YOU?

**Nao:** -snickers- I'll never tell!

**Midori:** NAO! That's not very nice.

**Nao:** Oh shut up Midori and go back to snogging on the doc over there.

-sounds of amused laughter and several catcalls-

**Nao:** Besides I never claimed to be the NICE HiME. That distinction belongs exclusively to Mai Tokiha.

**Mikoto:** Mai IS nice Nao. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't give her a hard time.

**Mai:** Thanks for sticking up for me Mikoto. But I think I can handle one itsy-bitsy spider!

**Natsuki:** HAHAHA!

**Akane:** So, Nao, I'm safe in assuming that you also put number eleven on my list as well?

**Nao:** Well DUH! I just get so sick of all this lovey dovey crap. Oh gee, look at me. I'm in LOVE! How lame. You girls should find something better to do with your time than mooning over some...BOY. -slight pause in the conversation- Or GIRL...if the label fits!

**Natsuki:** Better wipe that smirk right off your face Yuuki. Or I'll do it for ya!

**Nao:** Now what made you think I was talking about YOU Kuga? Hmmm? Guilty conscious much? You know I've heard that the ones who protest too much are the ones most likely to be guilty of the crime.

**Yukino:** I think you're trying to reference a line from Shakespeare, Nao, that goes "The lady doth protest too much, methinks." It's from the play 'Hamlet', spoken in act 3, Scene 2 by Queen Gertrude when..."

**Nao:** Oh shut up egg-head.

**Akira: ** Besides, I wouldn't exactly call loving someone a crime!

**Nao:** Oh you wouldn't, would you? What about pretending to be a boy when you're a girl and falling in love with another guy? Is that a crime? Or just the socially acceptable norm for the androgynous crowd these days. You crazy kids and you're ideas of love. It wears me OUT!

**Shizuru:** You're one to talk Miss Yuuki, considering your extracurricular activities. By the way, who have you been texting over there for the past few minutes, before you decided to open your mouth and unload your twisted views on love all over us?

**Nao:** Twisted? That's rich! You have the audacity to sit there and call ME twisted? After what YOU did...all in the name of love for...

**Shizuru:** Your next words might be your last. I'd take a moment and consider that thought before continuing.

-the sounds of chairs scraping across the floor and feet scuffing along the wooden floor as the girls clear out-

**Shiho:** You guys are such PERVS! No wonder I didn't hang out with any of you.

**Mikoto:** Everyone...STOP TALKING!

**Mai:** You wanna share your list now, Mikoto? Before this place breaks into a brawl-fest?

-sounds of the girls returning to their seats, whispering amongst themselves-

**Mikoto: ** Sure. Anything to get you guys to stop arguing. Hello my name is Mikoto Minagi and I'm a student in the middle school division at Fuuka Academy and Mai's best friend. I like Mai's home cooking, cats and hanging out with my friends. Which are all of you guys. Even though we fight a LOT between ourselves, you guys are like my family. So, here's my playlist. I have lots of playlists. This is my favorite. For the moment.

**Mikoto Minagi:**

1. Pussycat Meow...Dee Lite  
>2. Girl You'll Be A Woman Soon...Urge Overkill<br>3. Cat Scratch Fever...Ted Nugent  
>4. Stray Cat Strut...The Stray Cats<br>5. Look What The Cat Dragged In...Poison  
>6. Black Cat Balloons...Her Space Holiday<br>7. Honky Cat...Elton John  
>8. Cool For Cats...Squeeze<br>9. This Cat's On A Hot Tin Roof...Brian Setzer Orchestra  
>10. Lovecats...The Cure<br>11. Phenomenal Cat...The Kinks  
>12. Ramen Girl...Asobi Seksu<p>

**Mikoto:** HEY! -sounds of fingers scratching through hair- Ummm...where did numbers two and twelve come from? Those aren't my 'cat' songs?

**Yukino: ** -muted giggling- I plead guilty to the crime of adding number two on your list. You're growing up Mikoto. Whether Mai likes it or not, you'll soon be a young woman and not a child any more. You'll have to stop running around campus like a...like a wild cat and start acting in a way more befitting of a young woman. Mai needs to realize this and impose some restrictions on you or you'll end up like...

**Nao:** Like who Yukino? Like ME? At least if Mikoto is like me she'll have a bit of fun in her life. Unlike you, surrounded by your geeky role playing buddies and the other gold library card carrying nerds.

**Haruka:** HEY! Watch your mouth Yuuki!

**Mikoto:** What's wrong with being who I want to be? Why do I have to act differently than I feel?

**Shizuru:** Out of the mouths of babes. Well spoken Miss Minagi. Hold true to your beliefs and you'll be just fine.

**Mai:** Mikoto...I...never mind. We'll...

**Mikoto:** Talk about it later?

**Mai:** -laughing- Yeah. We'll talk about it later.

**Mikoto:** You sure do plan on doing a lot of talking later Mai.

**Mai:** I suppose so. Anyway, I'm the one that put number twelve on your list. Because, that's what you are to me, Mikoto. That's what you'll always be to me. My little Ramen Girl. The first time we met...

**Mikoto:** You made me the most delicious three-minute ramens I've ever eaten! And I haven't left your side since!

**Nao: ** Oh spare me the walk down sentimental avenue you two. Jeez! Let me show you all what a REAL playlist is supposed to look like. None of this 'who put number yada-yada on my playlist'?, blinking in confusion with your innocent, pathetic looks. I uploaded each and every song onto my iPod before coming here tonight, so I can guarantee there's nothing on my playlist that I didn't hand select just a few hours ago. Unlike you bunch of losers, I'd never let something lame like that happen to ME! Voila!

**Nao Yuuki:**

1. Julia...Chocolate Genius  
>2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun...Cyndi Lauper<br>3. I Don't Need A Man...Pussycat Dolls  
>4. Promiscuous Girl...Nelly Furtado<br>5. The Texting Song...The Slumber Party Girls  
>6. Crazy Bitch...Buck Cherry<br>7. Spiderweb...No Doubt  
>8. Sick Of You...CAKE<br>9. My Space Girl...Afters  
>10. I Hate Boys...Christina Aguilera<br>11. The Drama You've Been Craving...Sleater Kinney  
>12. The Joplin Spider...Gorillaz<p>

**Nao: ** What the...hell?

**Natsuki:** What's wrong, Nao? You look so...innocently pathetic right now. Those WERE all songs hand picked by you...correct? I believe you made that unquestionably clear to us all that 'each and every song' was chosen specifically by YOU. Even songs four, six and eight. Right? Because surely nothing as lame as someone hijacking your iPod and adding a few songs of her own choosing could happen to you! RIGHT Yuuki?

-sounds of loud laughter and a very unladylike snort-

**Shizuru:** Natsuki. You're so good at being bad. That's incredibly...sexy. -whispers in a low voice- _Wanna come over later tonight and...show me how good you really are at being such a bad girl?_

**Natsuki:** What? Shizuru! Please. Let me enjoy this small triumph without you turning it into another lame ShizNat moment.

**Shizuru:** -highly amused laughter- Touche!

**Nao: ** But...when? How...how the hell did you get those songs onto my playlist Kuga? I came straight here after uploading them in my dorm room.

**Natsuki:** Oh, the reason couldn't be because you were so engaged in your texting earlier that you didn't see me snag your iPod and upload a few songs off of Shizuru's handy-dandy lap-top, now could it? HAHAHAA! You're so busted to LAME status!

**Mikoto:** You're funny Natsuki!

**Mai:** Yeah! That was great.

**Sister Yukariko:** As it says in Galatians 6:7, "whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap." I believe the Lord is there on the threshing room floor with you tonight, Nao Yuuki, letting the harvest of wickedness you sow come back to haunt you.

**Nao:** Jeez, Sister. I don't even know what that means!

**Yukino:** It means you get what you give!

-general laughter and a few affirmative hoots-

**Midori:** Come on girls. Let's not all jump on Nao. She may be a bit rough around the edges, but she DOES have a good heart.

**Fumi:** Buried beneath all that hatred she carries around with her maybe. Sorry ladies. I've been feeling a bit left out of the conversational loop and the plethora of inside jokes you all seem to share. Just wanted to feel like part of the group again. My apologies, Miss Yuuki.

**Mikoto:** Yeah. You guys leave Nao alone. She's one of my best friends and I KNOW she's a good person.

**Akira:** Good at being a smart ass maybe!

**Nao:** Oh get over it, Frog Girl. Let's see your playlist now. Bet you got some really cheezy songs on your list, huh? Bet you even have the theme from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on there. Hahaha!

**Akira:** Fine then! I'll be more than happy to share my playlist with everyone. And stop making fun of my child. Gennai was an awesome child. Rin, Byou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen, Playlist, Appearance!

-sounds of clapping hands and whistles-

**Shiho:** Pffft! Lame!

**Akira:** Huh? What's so lame about it? I thought it was kinda funny, considering that's the way I summoned my child in the first place.

**Midori:** Very creative introduction to your playlist, Akira. We're all extremely impressed.

**Fumi:** Extremely impressed at her ability to be LAME. Oh my, there I go again. Just trying to fit in with the rowdy nature of my fellow HiMES. My apologies to you as well Miss Okuzaki. No harm intended. -says under breath- _ Although, it IS kinda fun being such a...bad ass with the rest of the girls. _-giggles-

**Akira:** Ugh! Fine. Here's my list.

**Akira Okuzaki:**

1. Peace Frog...The Doors  
>2. Why Do I Lie...Luscious Jackson<br>3. Dude Looks Like A Lady...Aerosmith  
>4. Androgyny...Garbage<br>5. True Men Don't Kill Coyotes...Red Hot Chili Peppers  
>6. Brilliant Disguise...Bruce Springsteen<br>7. Macho Man...The Village People  
>8. Everything Zen...Bush<br>9. Looked Like A Woman But Dressed Like A Man...Cowboy Mouth  
>10. Drag King Bar...Bitch and Animal<br>11. Funny Little Frog...Belle and Sebastian  
>12. Mr. Lady...The Lunachicks<p>

**Akira:** Great! Why did I just have this gut feeling that someone was gonna screw with my playlist. Haha. Very funny. Cause like, I soooo did not put numbers three, four, seven, ten...SHIT...or twelve on my playlist. You people are just WRONG to do that! You hijacked half my playlist! Okay, who's MAN enough to own up to this stupid trick?

-sound of a chair scraping back-

**Mai:** I confess. I put number four on your list Akira. But come one, that's not really a trick, per say. It's just, cute. The way you dressed like a boy and yet looked so feminine. -giggles- Like you ever really fooled any of us.

**Akira:** Hmmph! I fooled your brother for a while though, huh Mai? Probably gave Takumi nightmares, thinking he was in love with another guy.

**Mai:** Grrrrr!

**Akira:** Okay. That's one man amongst this flock of silent chickens. Who else?

-sound of a chair scraping back-

**Nao:** Alright. I'll be a MAN for you Akira. I added numbers three and seven to your playlist. It was just...too easy to bait you with those two songs. -laughs- I can't believe I'm agreeing with Tokiha on this but, did you honestly think you had anyone fooled? Such a cute little baby face on a guy going out of his way to appear so...macho, just didn't fly. At least, not with me. Trust me, I know how men act.

**Akira:** I figured at least one of the songs had to have been yours Nao. Damn. Anyone else wanna take responsibility for their actions.

-sound of two chairs scraping back simultaneously-

**Shiho: ** Fine. I have no problem telling you to your face that I was the one who put number ten on your list. You and Mai's brother really got on my nerves. All 'look at us we're precious' whenever you were together. Even when you WERE two boys in love. NYAH!

**Yukino:** And I'm the guilty culprit responsible for sneaking number nine onto your playlist. Besides, I've known you were a girl from the start.

**Shizuru:** I just bet you did, Miss Kikukawa. With your dirty little Diana, spying on people, seeing things that were never meant to be seen by anyone.

-the sound of nervous mutterings-

**Natsuki:** Shizuru.

**Shizuru:** Fine. I'll let it go. That IS what you wanted me to say, right Natsuki. Besides, it's time for me to confess to being one of the miscreants who tampered with Miss Okuzaki's playlist as well.

**Haruka **-laughing- President of the Student Council admits to being a juvenile delinquent. Excellent. Too bad I didn't have my cellphone set on record. I'm sure the student body would've loved to hear that little confession.

**Shizuru:** I hardly think playing a practical joke on Halloween on an acquaintance warrants a trip to juvenile detention, Miss Suzushiro. And as far as the student body is concerned, it would only serve to further endear me in their eyes. Seeing as how I can be just...one of the guys. Right, Miss Okuzaki? You were asking us to 'man up', if you will, to our actions. Well, there you have it. I was the one who added the twelfth and final song. Mystery solved. All songs accounted for. Now, if you ladies wouldn't mind, I would like to wrap up this little...how was it phrased...Playlist Chronicles, get together. I find I am in need of a freshly brewed cup of green tea.

**Natsuki:** Sounds good to me, Shizuru. I'll even join you for that tea.

**Shizuru:** My, my. Then by all means, do go ahead and share your list with us Miss Kuga. -says softly- _And afterward, we'll go back to my apartment and share a nice, quiet evening alone. Maybe even share a few...treats on this Hallows Eve._

**Natsuki:** -whispering- _Ya know Shizuru, I'm gonna take you up on that offer. And not the one about sharing a pot of tea. I have a little more on my mind at the moment than just...drinking tea with you. And you are beautiful...when you blush. _ -sound of throat being cleared- Ahmm! Yeah. My playlist. Here it is.

**Natsuki Kuga:**

1. Who Let The Dogs Out...Baha Men  
>2. Rebel Yell...Billy Idol<br>3. Hungry Like The Wolf...Duran Duran  
>4. Kiss With A Fist...Florence and the Machine<br>5. Ice Queen...Within Temptation  
>6. My Favorite Underwear...Liz Phair<br>7. Butch...Geraldine Fibbers  
>8. Born To Be Wild...Steppenwolf<br>9. I Am In Love With You...Imogen Heap  
>10. Mayonnaise...Smashing Pumpkins<br>11. Motorcycle Cowboy...Merle Haggard  
>12. Bad Reputation...Joan Jett and the Blackhearts<p>

**Natsuki:** I'm not even gonna pretend to not know who fucked with my playlist. NAO!

**Nao:** Bingo! Guilty as charged. I substituted numbers one and seven on your little 'tough girl' playlist.

**Natsuki:** Grrrr! I am so NOT BUTCH!

-sound of amused laughter from several of the girls-

**Natsuki:** What? I'm NOT!

**Midori:** I agree with Natsuki. She's more of a cute tomboy than a butch.

**Mikoto:** Umm-hmmm. Tomboy with strong muscles.

**Natsuki:** Geh! Get your hands off me Mikoto!

**Mai:** Leave Natsuki alone, girls. She's still in denial.

-sounds of louder laughter-

**Natsuki:** Not you too Tokiha! Jeez!

**Haruka: ** It's the classic lesbian couple if you ask me. Natsuki is the cute little butchy tomboy coupled with Shizuru's uber feminine, sex appeal.

**Shizuru: ** Why Miss Suzushiro. I had no idea you thought of me in such a manner. I'm flattered.

**Haruka:** What? N-n-no! NO! I didn't mean it that way at all Fujino! You took my statement out of context.

**Shizuru:** However I took it, there is only ONE person for me. And I only have eyes for...her. No matter what stereotype she does or does not fit.

**Akane:** Oh my god! That's so romantic!

**Shizuru:** Were there any more songs on your playlist that you didn't add yourself, Natsuki?

**Natsuki:** Uh...nope. Just those that Nao put on there. So I think that just about wraps...

**Shizuru:** Are ya sure Natsuki? Maybe you better check again.

**Natsuki:** Yep. I'm sure. Now about...

**Shizuru:** What about number nine? Did you add that one your self?

**Natsuki:** Ummm...yeah. Number nine. I, uh...yup. That was one of mine.

**Shizuru:** What was the name of it again?

**Natsuki:** -long pause- 'I Am In Love With You.'

**Shizuru:** Why Natsuki Kuga. I never thought I'd hear you say those words to me.

**Natsuki:** No wait! Shizuru! Grrrrr! Dammit. Don't you have your OWN playlist to present.

**Midori:** Right you are Natsuki. Shizuru, you're the final HiME to share her list. Show us what you got.

**Shizuru:** I'd be delighted to, Miss Sugiura. And Natsuki...I'm REALLY looking forward to our...tricks and treats this evening. Maybe we can listen to that song which you liked so much that you added it to your playlist.

**Natsuki:** Fine. I admit I didn't put song nine on my playlist. Shizuru did.

**Shizuru:** Haha. Good girl. Of course I added it! Now, if you ladies will all bear with me, I'd like to share my own list of personal favorites before taking my Halloween treat home with me...and then unwrapping it!

**Natsuki:** -sound of an audible gulp-

**Shizuru:** -amused chuckle-

**Shizuru Fujino: **

1. Cruel To Be Kind...Letters To Cleo  
>2. The Girl Is MINE...Michael Jackson<br>3. Still Crazy After All These Years...Paul Simon  
>4. #1 Crush...Garbage<br>5. Somewhat Damaged...Nine Inch Nails  
>6. All MINE...Portishead<br>7. Obsession...Animotion  
>8. I Touch Myself...The Divinyls<br>9. I Love You/I'll Kill You...Enigma  
>10. Relating To A Psychopath...Macy Gray<br>11. You've Made My Shit List...L7  
>12. I Want You To Want Me...Cheap Trick<p>

**Shizuru:** Well, well. It seems there is at least one...very brave girl here tonight who decided to play a little Halloween trick on my playlist as well. Which one of you lovely ladies had the nerve to tinker with MY playlist? Hmmm? Come on now girls, you act as if I might BITE you if you step forward and take credit for this little trick.

**Nao:** Yeah, girls. Go ahead. Fess up. If she does bite you, I came prepared with a snake bite kit in my backpack. Ya just never know when an angry snake might strike. Right?

-the sound of nervous laughter and a dry cough-

**Haruka:** Whatever. I'm not afraid of Miss High and Mighty. I did it! I put number three on your playlist because it's TRUE! All the years we've known one another you've been a bit...crazy. Don't deny it. I mean come on! Who can drink THAT much tea? That's just crazy!

**Nao:** Crazy is right! This lunatic should be thrown into a straight jacket and put in a padded room for about a year. I put number five on your list. Somewhat damaged inDEED! You're just...spooky Fujino.

**Shizuru:** Is that so? Do I frighten the rest of you as well? Even after all that's happened, do you all harbor some ill conceived notion that you are still, how shall I phrase this, Relating To A Psychopath when it comes to me?

**Natsuki:** Umm, I put that song on your playlist, Shizuru.

**Shizuru:** Et tu Brutue?

**Natsuki:** What? NO! It was just a little Halloween trick. I didn't mean it literally. You have to believe me Shizuru!

-the sound of Shizuru getting to her feet, followed by a heavy sigh-

**Shizuru:** Do I Natsuki? Do I have to believe you? You treat me no better than these other rats! You who's welfare I put above all others, even MYSELF! You would humiliate and hurt me for what purpose? To make your so called 'friends' laugh?

**Mai:** Shizuru, please. I don't think anyone here really MEANT for you to take their trick with the songs so...seriously. Well...maybe NAO did, but Natsuki NEVER! You can't believe she would hurt you on purpose.

**Midori:** Mai's right! It was all in the spirit of Halloween. No one here really took anything to heart.

**Akane:** Speak for yourself Midori! I still wanna know what Nao meant by putting that one song on my playlist insinuating that Kazuya cheated on me! -sniffs-

**Midori:** Fine. No one but Akane took it seriously. So come on, lighten up a little and just take it for what it was meant to be. A fun trick.

**Natsuki:** Please...Shizuru...

**Shizuru:** I'm afraid I have only ONE thing left to say to any of you tonight...**KIYOHIME!**

-unexpected darkness as the lights go out, throwing the room into a pitch black abyss followed by a loud rumbling sound as if the walls of the very room were being torn apart by some giant beast-

**Natsuki:** SHIZURU!

**Nao:** B-b-but...HOW? We all lost our childs right? RIGHT? We can't summon them anymore!

**Midori:** Oh shit!

-sounds of chairs being overturned and confused footsteps running around the room as the frightening noise of the rumblings turns into a pounding, screeching cacophony of distorted wailing-

**Sister Yukariko:** Hail Mary, full of grace...

**Yukino:** This can't be happening! Haruka! Where are you? If we're going to die, I want it to be together!

**Akira:** What the hell...is THAT?

-sounds of cursing and moans as the girls all spy the six-headed shadow looming larger than life against the back wall of the room-

**Mai:** Oh my God! Sh-she did it! She summoned Kiyohime! We're all gonna die!

**Mikoto:** MAI!

**Akane:** Kazuya! I'll always love you! Ahhhh!

**Shiho:** There it is! Oh God! Save yourselves! RUUUUUUN!

-at that moment the lights come back on to reveal Shizuru standing at the back of the room near a closet, one hand over her mouth, laughing hysterically-

**Shizuru:** You can come out now boys!

-the sound of eleven girls crying out in different states of panic, fear and relief as two young men with puppets on their hands and garbage bags over their heads step out of the closet-

**Mai:** YUUICHI! What the hell? -the sound of a punch landing on a well muscled stomach-

**Mikoto:** Reito! Hi!

**Yuuichi:** Hahaha! We really got you girls good! Great idea with the puppets and garbage bags Shizuru! Gave the shadows from the projector just the vaguest shape of a six-headed serpent.

**Reito:** Yeah! When Shizuru approached us with the idea, there was no way we could say no. Man, did you guys fall for it too! That was great.

-sounds of nervous laughter and animated talking-

**Shizuru:** Thank both of you for helping with my little Halloween trick. It went off to perfection.

**Natsuki**: Shizuru! That was...fucking AWESOME! Hahahaha! You really DO have a sadistic, twisted mind. I LOVE it!

**Shizuru: ** -laughing- I thought you might appreciate this, Natsuki.

**Mai:** Well, I'm impressed as well. Sure had me fooled. What about you Nao?

**Akira:** Don't look now, but I think she fainted.

-sound of highly amused laughter-

**Akane:** Quick! Someone get a picture of this. I wanna use it to blackmail her into telling me why she put that song on my playlist.

**Fumi:** Oh give it a rest Akane!

-more laughter and general good natured ribbing between the girls-

**Shizuru:** Well girls, I'm glad you're all taking my little Halloween prank with such lightheartedness. But however much I'd love to be here when Nao awakens and finds out it was nothing more than a joke, I have a Halloween treat awaiting me at my apartment. Miss Kuga...shall we?

**Natsuki:** Haha! Why Miss Fujino...I'd be delighted.

**Shizuru & Natsuki: ** Happy Halloween everyone!

**The Rest of the HiMES: ** May your tricks be well received and your treats sweet and tasty!


End file.
